vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
111799-small-patches-now-dont-wait
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- :lol: | |} ---- We're not talking exact numbers, but it's a pretty obvious and clear indication that a server is dying / dead when no one is using it. ;) Besides, lets stay on topic rather than trying to derail it. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm on Stormtalon too, and the last few nights, I've seen the daily zones jam packed with other players. Funny how your idea of "population indication" counts people not playing, and mine counts people actively playing. Which of us is more right? This IS on topic, as it's a direct reply to one of your arguments. | |} ---- How many people is jam packed? 50, 100, 200, 1000 in a zone. To be honest on Pergo the most I ever saw in any of the daily (changed typo) zones during prime time was maybe somewhere between 15-40. With the size of those daily zones I would not call that jam packed... more like not completely desolate. (On a side note there may have been a small number of stealth I did not run into) | |} ---- Funny, two nights ago I ran my dailies in NW and CB and never saw a single person. But yeah, it was jammed. This was not even a major point in my post. Stick on topic. You want to argue an irrelevant statement in my post derailing the conversation. It's the idea of smaller meaningful patches rather than one big ass patch down the road. If you can't stay on topic, I'll just remove the AH statement from the post. Would that make you feel better? Would you feel the rest of the post would be more valid if you didn't see the AH statement? Would you smile and feel all superior if I removed it? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Keep in mind, the things being waited for are probably not ready/finished/fixed/polished yet. I can't say for sure on any individual fix/change/content because I am not in the same office as the Devs (God I wish I was, so I could walk over to the Technologist dev and say "Hey friend, what's the deal?") but generally if stuff is ready to go, it goes in with the weekly patch. I think there will certainly be a benefit to saying "Here's one patch with ALLLLL THIS STUUUUUFF in it!" but we're doing it to make sure the content is ready, solid and improves WildStar for everybody. Edit: I can totally understand and sympathize with the frustrations. I've been playing MMOs for a long time and I sure as heck know what it's like to be on the other side of the fence. But the devs are taking this decision because they honestly feel it's best for the game and the players, that's the honest truth. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- |} Agree or disagree, you do realize this is coming, right? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not arguing against small frequent patches, but using words like "total overhaul' and calling it a 'small patch' is nonsensical. None of the things you list would qualify as small patches. | |} ---- On the day that the devs no longer speak and cancel their twitch tv show will be the day that they go behind closed doors and leave the community in the dark. Which is something I would rather not see period. They already canceled one of the shows and merged it into the main one so the developers have more time to work on these patches. Very few games have developers willing to make these types of broadcasts in the first place. The developers have had a lot of negative feedback with patches going live and breaking things. So its reasonable for them to decide on making sure the patches are working as intended without fracturing other structures in the game. I would rather wait a few more weeks for the big patch than to have it go live now and make it so the game is nearly unplayable. So its safe to say their in a damned if you do damned if you don't situation. Does this suck having to wait.. sure it does. But its the nature of the beast when it comes to games, console games are not immune to this.. I had to wait 3 weeks before i could even play skyrim because I couldn't even get to the character loading screen and the patch to fix it had to go through a lot of red tape to go live. I agree that there should be a series of small patches to throw us some bread crumbs while we wait for main meal. | |} ---- Reb, I agree with your attitude since it used to mirror my own until not too recently. I can be very accomodating when it comes to gaming, because it takes very little to keep me amused. The one thing I hate though, is when someone, anyone, claims something is Fixed and then it turns out it isn't. This is not gaming exclusive either, it has happened with my Mobile provider, my ISP, even friggin' restaurants, and it is unacceptable from any of them. Like I said, it would go a long way if what they're doing now, had been done when the first signs of the Exodus started to happen. Is there still time? Sure there is, but you and I know that in gaming, timing is critical, and subs lost not always become subs recouped. | |} ---- If the Devs had done a better job of conveying that they understood player feedback (even to the point of saying "Hey, that's intended, get used to it"), I think people would be giving them more benefit of the doubt. I think lots of people stuck around due to a lot of built up positive player feelings. However, this is kind of their last attempt to save the game. They need to push these systems out ASAP, because we know they're going to break basically everything, so might as well start getting them out and fixing them. Honestly, I haven't even really thought about quitting. In a guild working on Kuralak, and we had our server die on us, drying up recruiting, transferred as a guild, and re-attempting GA starting this week again. Then I read about all the changes incoming to stalkers, and I pretty much deflated, because I have zero faith that the devs will be able to make that many MAJOR over hauls, all at once, without basically destroying any sense of balance. So, I'm leveling an engineer, because at least it's kinda fun to play something different for once. It's also kind of a farewell cruise. | |} ---- It feels like there are still a lot of people focusing on Donatelli's post, and forgetting about this one after it (despite it being reposted half a dozen times). The nature of a weekly patch means its more prone to bugs. For the big drops and such you have automated processes merging code, but to move a change from a drop to a weekly involves migrating code by hand which is usually just asking for trouble. Combine that with a necessarily shorter test cycle and you have the perfect recipe for bugs. This isn't the case for changes originally targeted for a weekly patch or hotfix, but most of the changes people want now are ones that were originally targeted for a drop. | |} ---- ---- ---- That was an unintended defect. An example of why rushing out hotfixes can be problematic. I was really irritated it took them as long to fix the TF cooldown bug as they did, so I understand where you are coming from. I'd have been more patient with more communication of them acknowledging the bug and the impact it was having on gameplay. Regarding a sense of urgency- when the devs come out here and post big sweeping changes (like the rune system change), that tells me they DO have a sense of urgency. That sounds like a HUGE change on their end, and to push it in the next drop implies to me they are working VERY hard and fast on it. But again, I don't really wan't coders with a sense of urgency. I've never encountered code in professional life that was developed under a sense of urgency that was any good. | |} ---- ----